


Butler's Punishment

by Kathryn819



Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [9]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Also Schoolwork, Anal Fingering, Asmo gets Pegged, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Jealousy, Mammon's Punishment is Not Getting Corporal Punishment, Multi, Pegging, Praise Kink, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn819/pseuds/Kathryn819
Summary: After Asmo and Mammon misbehave, they must be punished. But some punishments work much better than others.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588768
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Butler's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so late on this. I started it the first day of the butler event and another entire event happened before this could be finished.
> 
> When I tried explaining my interest in BDSM to my BFF, I said the exact same thing Asmo did about the sound of the whip. So I just ~~HAD~~ to write this. Lol.

Kat was clearly letting the power go to her head. She was in her own personal heaven. Hot guys were in butler uniforms - even though Lucifer clearly dropped the ball when it came to style -, calling her master, and doing everything she says.

How much more incredibly sexy could things get!

She was now waiting in the living room for her tea to be brought to her. Asmo was going to bring it to her, like a good boy. God, she's been waiting for _his_ turn to serve her. 

She had told him that she was making him keep the outfit so he could serve her at her whims in private. Which he replied that that sounded like fun. And Kat had to hide her face so he didn't see her blush.

She could, however, overhear everything being said in the kitchen.

"I told you," Asmo snapped, "I'll take it."

"No way!" Mammon growled. "This one's all Mammon's!"

Beel tried his best to get in between the two, and stop them from continuing this stupid feud.

Gemma sighed and walked in the kitchen, with Kat in toe, knowing the fight would not resolve itself. "What happened?" She asked, pouting.

"Gemma- I mean, Masters." Beel was a little surprised to see her, "Asmo and Mammon are fighting over which one of them will be bringing you your tea."

Asmo gave Kat one of his warm smiles. "I would be more than happy to do it. Master will be just as happy knowing that a perfectly manicured servant such as myself is the one delivering the tea."

Mammon growled out. "You're drivin' me up the wall with all that beauty talk, Asmo! Besides, pretty boys are out, and bad boys are in!"

Kat opened her mouth to say a few things. Such as "Pretty boys are _never_ out", "Bad boys are **not** in", and "you're not a bad boy, Mammon. You're more like a misbehaving puppy." But Gemma covered her mouth with her hand.

She didn't get to say any of these things after pulling the hand off her mouth since Asmo immediately replied. " **Bad boy**? Is that why you were dropped on your head as a kid? Is that why you're so dumb. Poor thing..." He said with fake concern dripping from his voice.

Mammon snarled, "You're one to talk, ya ditzy buffoon!"

Asmodeus glared at him, "Money-grubbing freeloader!"

Beel growled, "I told you to sto-"

The boys fought over the teapot so much that they broke it and all the hot tea spilled on Beel.

The boys immediately winced.

"It's because ya wouldn't let go of the pot!" Mammon blamed.

" **You** should've stopped pulling on it like a selfish child!" Asmo declared.

Beel was pissed enough that he turned to his demon form and chased his brothers out the kitchen.

"We probably should've stopped them." Gemma pointed out.

Kat scowled. "I mean, that was **your** call. **You're** the one who stopped me."

Gemma shrugged. "I thought it would be funny."

"Was it?" Kat asked her, arching an eyebrow. "Was it funny?"

"...Not really." Gemma admitted.

Lucifer frowned at his brothers. "Shameful, all of you..."

Satan sighed, "Even while bearing the responsibilities of a butler, it seems you can't put aside your differences and work together."

Asmo scowled, "Mammon started it!"

"No, it was Asmo!" Mammon shouted back.

Beel reminded them he was the victim.

"Ugh. I'm surrounded by idiots." Gemma rubbed her temples.

"In order to ensure this won't happen again," and because I really want to, Kat declared, "You will both be punished."

"Punishment?" Asmo asked, excitement clear on his face. "What kind? The crack of a whip is like music to my ears!"

Gemma's eyes widened since that was almost word-for-word what Kat said to her to explain her attraction to BDSM, back in the human world before this all began. "Oh. _Now_ I get it." She said to herself.

"So you're okay with a whip if it's Kat at the other end? How simple are you?" Mammon mocked Asmo, hypocritically.

Kat sent Mammon a look. One that said, "Dude. I _have_ whipped you before. I know how you respond to it."

Kat just shook her head. "Okay, so Asmo will be punished first. Since I saw how the fight began. Asmo should not have gone down to Mammon's level and continued the fight. But he did not begin the fight. Mammon will get punished second."

"Why is he being punished first!" Mammon immediately had to fight this.

"I just **_fucking_** told you why," Kat told him.

Gemma groaned. "This is giving me a headache."

"Do you want me to go make you tea, Master?" Offered Levi with a warm smile.

Gemma nodded and sent him out of the room.

"Perhaps there wouldn't be a problem if you listened to Master's wishes," Asmo said bitingly after Mammon continued to argue.

Mammon shouted back at him and their shouting match turned physical when Mammon grabbed Belphie's pillow from the couch and threw it at Asmo's face. Asmo was practically shaking with rage but he kept his violence to biting words only. Kat didn't want them to fight.

"How have I lost control of this situation?" Kat whispered to herself. "Stop! Mammon, Stop!" Kat used her pact to force their obedience.

Kat took a deep breath. "Now, I have to give a new punishment for you. Asmo, your punishment will be more intense-"

"Oooh! Even more fun~" Asmo purred.

Kat gave Asmo a look, "Behave." She ordered him. Before continuing, "You need to learn not to rise to the bait. Mammon, because you keep starting fights, Gemma will administer your punishment, rather than I."

Gemma smirked from the seat she had. "You will enjoy a _**brief**_ lecture and then have a test. " She pulled out a binder from seemingly nowhere, which she opened up to show a 22-page single-spaced paper in 10-pt font, labeled "how to be a proper butler". It was also laminated. Gemma had clearly been _waiting_ for this opportunity since they became butlers.

Mammon growled. "This ain't fair!" 

Gemma snorted and rolled her eyes. " _Sure, Levi._ "

Asmo smiled smugly at his elder brother. "Why are you upset, Mammon. I thought you said you wouldn't be _"okay with a whip if it's Kat at the other end"_?"

Mammon snarled at Asmo, "You-"

Gemma glared at Mammon. "Shut your mouth!" She ordered, watching as the pact forced his mouth shut. "Geez." 

Kat sighed at their feud. "Come on, Asmo. To your bedroom." She ordered.

"With Pleasure~" Asmo followed her immediately.

Kat walked up to Asmo's bedroom and smiled. She loved his room, it was so pretty. It was like a Fairytale Princess room. It smelled good and, god, she almost didn't want to punish him right now. She just wanted to cuddle him on his bed.

But she wanted to punish him even more than that. And they could always cuddle later.

She dragged Asmo down to her level to get a kiss from him, enjoying their momentary tender moment. And then she ordered him to get on the bed as she took out a couple of his toys. 

"Strip yourself down and lay down on the bed, Darling~" Kat purred, smirking at his immediate obedience. 

Asmo made sure to give her a show as he stripped himself off. And Kat bit her lip. God, he was perfect. She wanted to taste every single inch of his flawless skin... again. But, she told herself, she had to focus on his punishment right now.

She walked over to him when he lied down obediently and ran her fingers through his hair affectionately. She pulled out the light pink silk blindfold and matching rope. She covered his eyes and tied his hands above his head. 

She stared at the pretty picture Asmo made, in his princess style room while wrapped up like a helpless gift for her. So beautiful. Especially when Asmo wriggled in impatience, as she refused to even touch him while she took her time admiring him.

"Safeword?" Kat questioned him.

"Pineapple Pizza," Asmo answered immediately.

"Good boy." She cooed. "I'm gonna take a picture."

Asmo smiled and twisted his body as best he can to pose cutely for it.

Kat snapped the picture of him, but she didn't post it anywhere. This one was just for her. "You look so pretty like this. Now I'm gonna need you to turn around." 

Kat watched him roll over onto his belly, exposing the smooth expanse of his back. She ran her fingers down his back, scratching lightly with her nails in an almost loving motion. "You're such a pretty boy~" She cooed to him.

Asmo moaned at the touch on his incredibly sensitive back. And then he gasped at the sharp sting of pain, as Kat lashed the whip of pain across his back. Kat's happy sigh at the beautiful crack of the whip and the sight of Asmo jerking in a delicious mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Oooh, that felt good. Do it again!" Asmo begged Kat.

Kat snickered, "Oh, Don't worry, Sweetheart. Your punishment is _far_ from over." She purred, her nails dug into his left shoulder and dragged down his back, scratching right to the mark left by the whip.

Asmo moaned, his eyes falling shut as Kat simply pulled away, "Asmo, sweetie, you're getting 5 more."

"Five?" Asmo asked, sounding disappointed. Whether he thought that was too few or too many was immaterial to Kat. 

Kat loved to watch the crossed welts appear on Asmo's skin as one by one, she left a beautiful pattern on him as the sound of the whip caressed her ears along with his whines and moans. Kat just loved to watch his reactions, and this did turn her on just... so much.

Especially when he started begging to be touched, just the way he knew she liked to hear.

"Asmo, sweetie," Kat cooed, "What kind of punishment would it be if I just gave you what you wanted?"

Asmo's whine and pout probably would have been able to persuade her if he were not on his stomach and blindfolded. 

"Be patient." She ordered, petting his head for one moment before moving away to get another couple of toys.

Asmo shivered, as Kat walked from him. There was no warning of what Kat was up to, other than the quiet rustling of their toys as Kat searched for what she needed to get. And the sound of her getting items ready. The sound of the bottle of lube being poured out was Asmo's only warning before he felt the intrusion of Kat's fingers beginning to prep him.

Kat's smirked at his gasp of surprise at the abrupt, yet gentle, movement. She was shushing him whenever he asked for her to go faster, just slowly stretching him and readying him for what she was going to do to him next.

Asmo's whine as her fingers pulled out of him just made Kat giggle. "You're so adorable!"

Kat's fingers wrapped around his waist to hold him still as she began to enter him with her strap-on. She had to hold him still as he immediately tried to thrust back against the toy. She began slowly thrusting into him and moaning at the feeling. 

"You're so good for me, Asmo~" Kat purred in his ear as she fucked him. The noises he made should be illegal. The way he gasped and moaned as she brought them both to their own orgasms.

When she came, she moaned his name. Asmo came as her nails clenched harshly on his hips, leaving the imprint of her nails on him.

Kat lied down with him for a few moments, to catch her breath. Before she immediately began to undo his restraints and coo to him about how good he was and how proud of him she is and how much she loved him. She told him how good a butler he was as she ran her fingers over the welts she left on his back gently. She wasn't harsh enough to leave marks that would remain for more than a few hours, with his advanced healing.

Asmo moaned softly at Kat's caress on his sensitive back. "You're so pretty, Asmo. I love you. And you're so nice. And you're _so_ special to me." Kat spoke in between peppering kisses on his face, neck, and shoulders. "I absolutely **adore** you."

Asmo grinned widely as Kat told him everything he wanted to hear. He gives her an affectionate kiss on the lips and continued listening to her sweet words. He could stay here while she praised him all night.


End file.
